In a typical mail inserting system, there is an envelope feeder on one end of the system that sequentially releases envelopes into the envelope insertion station. On the other end of the inserting system, there is a gathering section where enclosure material is released and gathered. If the enclosure material contains a number of documents, the documents are separately released from a plurality of enclosure feeders. The released documents are then collated into a stack and moved into the envelope insertion station where the document stack is inserted into the envelope. In some mail inserting systems, envelopes are not released directly into the envelope insertion station. Rather, envelopes are released in another section of the inserting system and then moved into the envelope insertion station in order to improve the efficiency of the inserting system. In these mail inserting systems, envelopes are typically fed from below the envelope insertion station and the flap of each envelope is opened as it is transported to an envelope staging area of the envelope insertion station. The transport mechanism which is used to move the envelopes below the staging area is referred to as the lower transport.
The envelope lower transport is a separate mechanical assembly from the envelope insertion station. When an envelope is transported from the lower transport to the staging area, it moves through a gap between the two machine parts. The gap is referred to as a hand-over point and its physical dimensions are very critical. Thus, the relative position o:f the lower transport must be precisely aligned with the staging area so as to achieve the correct dimensions of the hand-over point. It is, therefore, advantageous and desirable to provide a mounting apparatus with all the necessary adjustment mechanism for mounting and adjusting the lower transport. Furthermore, the lower transport is designed such that it can be detached from the envelope insertion station for jam access, maintenance and shipping purposes. In order to retain the alignment of the lower transport relative to the staging area after it is detached from and remounted on the envelope insertion station, the mounting assembly also must have means to ensure that the alignment is not lost due to the detaching, shipping and remounting processes.